


Ice Cream Memories

by dragonnan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pete's Sake by KitCat992, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Inspired by "Pete's Sake" by KitCat992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Ice Cream Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitCat992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat992/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Pete's Sake!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654850) by [KitCat992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat992/pseuds/KitCat992). 



_It was his goal to save up enough pennies to buy himself and Ned LED Star Wars Lightsabers from Toys R Us. Was it odd? Absolutely. But there was something prideful about spending so much time saving up every little penny he came across for such a large purchase. A reminder that no matter how bleak life got, he could make the impossible happen._

_He spent the entire summer of 2008 working on his collection, picking up pennies he found on the street and subsequently causing Aunt May to carry hand sanitizer with her everywhere they went. His hands became cracked and dry from the frequent use of Purell, but his jar a little more full. And just like that, a lonely, sad orphaned kid mourning the loss of his parents found an odd sense of control in his life, something to look forward to each day. Even if it was only collecting a penny._

_“...ow.”_

_Ultimately though, he caved, spending the entire $2.47 he had saved up on Iron Man ice cream bars. What could he say, the ice cream truck driver really knew how to make a sale. Ned tried telling him it was because of the ‘Keep calm and Iron on’ t-shirt he was wearing, but who really knows._

_He remembered dumping that entire mason jar of pennies out and being rewarded with a frightening looking Iron Man treat that tasted much better than it looked. That didn’t take a whole lot, what with the summer heat having melted half of the red coloring into the yellow and morphing what might have been the Iron Man faceplate into a ghastly green._

_Walking back to his neighborhood of Forest Hills in Queens, New York, he licked his fingers clean of the creamy residue left behind from the ice cream. It had an odd aftertaste of cherry with a surprising kick of metal. Copper. The counting of his change to the truck driver created a distinct, pungent taste that invaded his tongue, and he promptly wiped his hands clean on his pants, grimacing at the bitterness left behind._

**_\- Excerpt from "Pete's Sake"_ **


End file.
